


The Princess of Titania

by skullstrings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Genderbending, Heterosexuality, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Pining, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rule 63, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings
Summary: Eren is a young titan shifter with a hopeless crush on her superior, Captain Levi. She then finds an interesting notebook that contains a handwritten story about the Princess of Titania, and Eren begins to put two and two together.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this intending for it to be mlm but my bisexual ass has been feeling heterosexual lately, so I give you female Eren and Levi as he is in all his glory. 
> 
> We love a good, innocent pining story that takes us away from all the angst of canon, right?

“What do you think Captain Levi is always writing about?” Pondered Connie. The short man had a vacant finger up his nose as he leaned over the table and stared holes into their superior.

 _It’s true, he was always writing._ Thought Eren dreamily as she leaned into her hand and openly gawked at her superior.

Captain Levi was leaned against the wall directly maybe fifteen feet away from Eren and his friends. He had a small, leather notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. There, he scribbled away and looked almost annoyed at his words.

Eren thought he looked stunning—per usual. The man’s midnight dark hair absorbed the warm light emitted by the lanterns around them. It shadowed his pale and sharp features beautifully, making him look almost skeletal in the light. Despite that, his stature was broad packed with muscle. How Eren would kill for a chance to see him underneath the stuffy uniform.

Jean shrugged, looking as annoyed as ever. “Who knows—the guy’s a psycho. Maybe it’s his murder journal.” The comment elicited a few chuckles around the table, but there was one particular soldier who glared at the joke.

“That’s not funny, Jean,” Eren butt in, attempting to make her voice sound as intimidating as possible. “Captain Levi isn’t a _murderer_ —“

“Give it a break, why don’t you?” Jean rolled his eyes and stirred his potato soup. “We get it. You have a big fat crush on Captai—“

“Jean!” Armin interjected, his gem blue eyes glittering. They darted eyes between Eren and the approaching Captain Levi.

The man approached, the entire table going still. Eren consciously combed her hair back and sat up a bit straighter, making sure her breasts are the first line of sight! Captain Levi was sure to notice, right?

And the man walked by, looking vacant and stoic as usual.

“Wow!” Sasha breathed, her eyes wide. “He’s so scary, you guys.”

“That was pathetic,” Jean scoffed, landing a knowing look over to Eren, who slouched again with a pissed off face.

If it were any other day, Eren would have half a mind to knock Jean senseless over the table. Despite Eren being a girl and a few inches shorter than Jean, Eren didn’t hesitate to try and knock his ass out whenever she could. Though her friends, Mikasa and Armin, tried to stop her as often as they could.

Eren simply shook her head with annoyance. Captain Levi was here, and Walls forbid she embarrass herself in front of humanity’s strongest soldier.

The brunette looked over to Levi’s table, where he sat uncomfortably close with Petra. She greeted him with a smile and they ate together, much to Eren’s annoyance.

 _What does she have that I don’t?_ Eren wanted to cry out miserably.

 _She’s a real soldier with real kills. And she’s pretty good at it too._ A tiny voice in the back of her mind garbled, making Eren incredibly annoyed. _She’s also older, with more fair skin and so much friendlier to people—_

Eren stabbed into a potato violently, making her table mates flinch and glance over. Jean opened his mouth to say something stupid, to which Armin shook his head eagerly. Jean simply huffed and continued his dinner.

Meanwhile, Eren pouted into her potato soup and tried to drown out the noise of Captain Levi chuckling a few tables over.

-

To be completely honest, Eren didn’t mind training all that much.

The exercises were grueling and probably the most grating pain she’s ever felt, sure, but it was nice to get out and exercise. There was something about burning muscles to exhaustion that made Eren feel a sense of freedom and triumph.

They started off their morning with jogs around the castle, which of course, was the easiest part. Eren wasn’t sure what was in store for them today, but she didn’t mind anything. After all, this was to help her continue her skills with her titan and to help further the advancement of humanity.

After the light jog session, everyone was to transport their supplies to the forest of giant trees. Which was a relief for Eren. Granted, he wasn’t as spectacular at the 3DMG as some of his teammates, but it was better than practicing sparring or the titan experiments with Hanji.

They then fell into their regular routine—racing one another across a dotted line of trees. This was a good warm-up and an adequate way of having fun with one another, so Eren really wasn’t complaining.

She waited in line and noticed Connie her partner to race against. Not bad—she was mostly confident she could beat the shorter man.

Connie looked up at her with a smirk. “Your boyfriend is here. Better not screw up.”

 _What?_ Eren’s vision shrunk and just then, she noticed Captain Levi up at the front of the line! He was crossing his arms and looking as uninterested as usual, but Eren could die happy right now. Captain Levi was their captain, but he also seemed to busy to be overlooking things like menial training sessions or the likes. What an honor!

But also, how terrifying! Eren began sweating in her boots as the line to the front grew shorter and shorter. All while she was thinking up strategies on how to beat the snot out of Connie while looking cool.

Finally, they reached the front of the line. Levi was on Eren’s side, scribbling in his notebook and looking pissed off to have even woken up today.

Hanji was on Connie’s side, and once they opened their mouth, Connie’s face fell flat. Eren smirked.

“Morning, Captain Levi,” Eren decided to straighten her posture. She gave her superior a kind smile, giving off the impression she was a lovely and well-mannered girl.

Levi raised a brow, but didn’t look up from his writing. “Morning, Eren.”

Eren tried to hide her smile. Bubbling feelings of euphoria rose throughout her core and her hands felt hot—Captain Levi just addressed Eren by her first name!! Of course, he’s always done that, but not with anyone else! And the way his voice—

“Captain!” A voice broke the wind. Eren noticed a soldier zooming straight towards them from the forest. They seemed to speak urgently to one another, piquing Eren’s interest.

The soldier and Levi exchanged some quick words before Levi turned and made direct eye contact with Hanji.

“I’ll be back, four eyes. Don’t start the next race until I say so.”

“You got it, grumpy pants!”

Hanji didn’t seem to mind the insult not a single bit, only watching her friend zoom away with a dumb smile on their face. Eren watched the two interact with no semblance of jealousy, only curiosity.

“How long have you and Captain Levi been friends?” Eren asked eagerly, much to the annoyance of Connie right next to her.

Hanji looked mildly surprised at the question. “Oh, me and shorty? Well, it’s been years, I suppose. Why do you ask, my dear?”

Eren blushed. “I’m only curious. He doesn’t seem like the type to have friends.”

Hanji grinned, causing a sinking feeling to erupt in Eren’s gut. She knew that smile. Hanji had just put two and two together, no doubt. Hanji was very smart, so it would make sense they would put the pieces together.

Connie, appearing annoyed, snapped, “Why don’t you just ask him out already?!”

Eren gasped before scowling and punching her friend in the arm. It sent him flying, before an amused Hanji caught the short soldier.

“That’s—“ Eren gasped for air, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “That’s so inappropriate!! He’s our Captain, he’s humanity’s strongest soldier!! He shouldn’t bother himself with—with someone like me! Hanji?” The brunette looked towards the Squad Leader for help.

Hanji only raised their hands with a smirk on their face. “For once, Eren, as much as I’d love to help you, I’m staying out of this one.”

Eren shot Connie a look that read, ‘I’ll kick your ass’. Before turning away and crossing her arms.

-

Eren couldn’t sleep.

She tossed and turned in her dungeon cell, feeling hot and cold, aches and pains, it was absolute torture!

She sat up in bed, the chains binding her wrists and ankles doing little to help her feel relaxed. Though, she should’ve gotten used to being in chains by now. After all, when she wasn’t in uniform, she was shackled up and constantly supervised by guards.

There were a few guards standing watch. There was one that stood outside Eren’s cell and two that stood above ground, right outside the stairs. At first, the two guards above ground weren’t necessary, but there were also some guards that had malicious intent with Eren, so they were necessary to be stationed up front in case she needed help.

Speaking of which, the guard under Eren’s watch fell asleep a few hours ago. Eren recognized him from a few shifts before, believing his name to be Felix or Ferdinand— whatever. Something. Eren didn’t ever mind his presence. Though he was rude, he never tried touching Eren or taking advantage of her like some guards had in the past, hence why the two guards up top were necessary.

He was sat lazily on the stool with his head pressed against the cold metal of her cell. Eren didn’t mind—he probably needed his sleep.

But she needed _out_.

“Hey!” Eren snapped, shaking a chain to generate noise. “Hey, you! I gotta take a piss!! You hear me? Wake up!”

The guard’s eyes fluttered before narrowing at the prisoner with disdain. “For a little girl, you sure do talk like a sailor.”

Eren frowned. She didn’t mean to talk like that, it’s just how she feels!! Sure, her mom would constantly berate her for speaking so poorly, but who gives a fuck?

As the guard unlocked her cell and came over to undo her shackles, Eren started to feel a bit more insecure at what the guard had said. The titan shifter really did speak poorly, and that’s what drove a lot of boys away from her. She had memories of being younger, being rejected due to her brash nature . . . Perhaps Captain Levi was the same? Maybe that’s why he was so attracted to Petra, who was the kindest and meekest soldier Eren had ever met.

Eren stood from the bed and went towards the stone set of stairs, the guard watching her very closely.

“Can’t a young lady go relief herself in private?” Eren scowled, staring at the soldier with the fury of 1000 suns.

The guard didn’t look phased. “Rules are rules, Princess.”

Eren huffed, but allowed herself to be followed anyway. Though, she was sure it was against the rules to be sleeping on the job, but what does Eren know?

-

Eren washed her hands quickly, trying to ignore how cold the stone floor was against her bare feet. She shivered, actually wanting to dive back into her uncomfortable bed with her blanket and warm air of the basement.

The guard actually waited outside, which was a relief. Felix (or Ferdinand) was pretty respectful of Eren’s space. Especially as a young lady.

Eren retreated her wet hands from the sink and looked around for a towel, her eyes narrowing to adjust to the dark. Instead, she saw a black book tucked into one of the sinks, looking unassuming and plain.

There was a strange need to open the book. She reached out for it and stopped herself, sucking in her teeth.

This was someone’s personal possession, most likely. Who was Eren to steal the damn thing and keep the owner from finding it in the future?

But Eren was awfully bored down there in the basement. Between bouts of insomnia and scare traces of sleep, all Eren had for entertainment was counting the bricks in the ceiling or getting yelled at by the guards.

Besides, wouldn’t it be better for the owner for Eren to turn in the book herself? She could simply find the owner, turn it in and forget about the book no problem! Had anyone else found this book, they might have thrown it away! Like Jean or Ymir, for example. Eren wasn’t even sure if those two buffoons could read.

Quickly, Eren grabbed the book and shoved it under her nightgown, right under her breasts. She held her hands tight around herself, making sure the guard wouldn’t see. Doubtful he would care about a stupid book she found, but Walls forbid Eren get the damn book taken away from her.

The guard said nothing as Eren walked out, only right away retreating back to the basement.

-

Once Felix (or Ferdinand—no wait, maybe it was Frederick?) fell asleep, Eren retrieved the book from her nightgown. How the guard managed to not see the damn thing as he was securing her to the bed will always be a mystery, but for now, Eren will count her blessings.

She reached over to flicker on her lantern, making sure to keep an eye on the guard. He didn’t flinch, making Eren exhale a breath out of relief.

Her thin fingers opened the book and found it was a journal of sorts, but it wasn’t formatted by dates or the likes—so a handwritten book?

Eren read the first page.

_Main character: Leon, a knight born in a foreign kingdom. He is noble, stoic and devoted to his duties._

_His love interest is Edris, a foolish girl. She’s the princess of a nearby kingdom, Titania._

_Edris is a fair skinned maiden with eyes that glimmered like the sea. She had dark hair that fell like satin curtains, though she was anything but charming. She was clumsy, brash and misbehaved at most formal opportunities._

_Their love is forbidden, as he is her noble knight and protector. In the journey of protecting her against monsters and neighboring kingdoms, Leon has fell deeply and irrevocably in love with her. There is something bright about the way she moved, as unsophisticated as she breathed. She smiled with the warmth of a billion suns, her eyes fluttering with the clumsiness of a teenager and her stance as bold as royalty. Blah, blah, blah, blah, forbidden love, blah blah._

Eren’s eyes fell flat. So this was someone’s weird, romantic novel they’ve been writing? How oddly intimate and so boring all at once! Eren was hoping to grab a hold of someone’s journal, and she foolishly hoped it was Jean’s. Though, she’d probably find nothing but love letters to her adoptive sister in there anyway.

Eren flipped to a random page, hoping to find something interesting.

Oh?

Eren began reading.

The scene was clear. Leon and Edris were running from a monster and they vacated themselves to a cave, to where they became trapped. The harshly written words read like silk to Eren, as her blue-green eyes read each passage like it was nothing. She became so immersed in this part of the story!

_“We’re trapped, my dear Leon,” Edris fell defeated onto her knees. Her royal highness’ gown was torn, the deep red fabric tearing and exposing supple thighs and dirt clad skin._

_She was filthy from running through the muck with Leon tugging her along at every step of the way. He still had not forgotten how grounding her hands felt clasped into his. This feeling would carry him to do an action he would soon regret._

_“I have failed you,” Leon spoke, Edris’ head raising from the outburst from her loyal steed. “My highness.”_

_Her gaze softened at the sentence, her eyes melting like liquid gold. Her pinkish lips parted as she laughed, her laughter sounding like bells to his ears. Suddenly, Leon didn’t mind the thought of perishing here in this cave._

_“Hold me, Leon,” Edris cooed, her state turning almost puppy like. “It’s cold in this cave, much like the coldness felt in my chambers. How I long for you to enter my chambers, to lay with me.”_

_“This is speech unbefitting for a Princess,” Leon replied, trotting down to sit next to the young maiden. “But if we may die here, let it be known, my highness . . . I share the same wish.”_

_Edris’ thick eyebrows raised, her blush appearing in her cheeks like rose petals. “Leon . . .”_

_“Edris,” Leon swallowed his pride, taking his hands into hers. “My dear Edris, let me lie between your legs. It is my dying wish to bury myself in your fields of gold.”_

_“Take me, Leon!” Edris cried, bowing to—_

Eren’s face scrunched. “Huh?!” Her sudden outburst made the guard stir on his stool, making Eren’s heart race.

Eren reread the lines again and braced herself for the next part.

_Edris cried, bowing to the floor with her ripe backside exposed to the air. Her tan skin reflected in the darks of the caves like fresh limestone._

_“Take you I shall,” Leon murmured, pulling down his drawers and taking out his manhood. He pressed it into her backside and entered. It felt nice._

Eren was immediately turned off.

How could this writer have been so poetic, so beautiful and descriptive—and yet when it came to the sex scene, it felt flat? Lifeless?

Eren wasn’t a virgin by any means, having sex one or two times before with nameless soldiers. So she ought to know a thing or two about pleasuring a woman! And this wasn’t it!

Eren flipped through the book carelessly, hoping to find any identifiers to the owner of this shitty romance novel! She ought to find them tomorrow morning and beat them senseless for teasing her like that!

The titan shifter found herself to the back of the book, surprised at the writing on the very last pages. The writing started backwards, almost as if the writer in question needed these pages for different purposes.

She examined the looser writing.

  * _Black tea_
  * _Ink_
  * _Gauze_
  * _Medicinal leaves_
  * _Rags_



_Eh?_ Eren’s eyes furrowed. A shopping list? What could something as menial as a shopping list be doing in the back of a romance novel?

She flipped to the penultimate page in the book, finding the passage written in the book to be like a slap in the face.

_November._

_Hanji was being a dumb ass again. Their experiments with the titan brat are proving fruitless once more._

_Eren is getting tired. I hate how Hanji does this. It seems as though they have no human feelings to be putting such a young girl through this kind of training. Eren doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s tired. I wish I could help, but Erwin’s orders are Erwin’s orders._

Eren’s chest tightened as it began to dawn on her what this meant. This was Captain Levi’s book! This means he wrote in this, he held this and—wait, this was the book he writes in all the time!

Before Eren could feel giddy at what a talented writer he was, or even the passage where he expressed concern over Eren’s well-being, she felt grim. Levi was sure to be on the look out for this notebook, and when he finds out that it’s currently in Eren’s possession, he might actually just kill her.

How should Eren even approach this? Should she put it back in the bathroom and wake the guard again? Should she wait until morning?

But once morning starts, a bunch of other cadets will be swarming in and out of the halls, making Eren’s mission less than discretionary.

Eren bashed her fist into her skull. Damn it! Why is it that she was always stuck with these loathsome missions where she constantly looked like a bad person?

She shoved the book underneath the adjacent pillow, wanting to sleep this problem away.

-

Eren wandered into breakfast the next morning, sleep deprived.

She managed to get dressed and wake up on time. She also had the brilliant idea of hiding the leather notebook in the back of her shirt, right behind her jacket as to make the bulge less obvious. She pondered leaving it in her sleeping quarters, but it would be foolish to assume the guards don’t go through her things on the daily.

“Did you sleep well, Eren?” Mikasa asked immediately upon her sister sitting at the table. “You look awful.”

Eren rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks. And no, I never do.”

Armin quickly swallowed his food before butting in. “It might help to drink some night time tea! You might want to ask Captain Levi for some, I heard he’s got a bunch.”

Eren’s eyes brightened. “That’s a really good idea!” And not for the reason Armin assumed. Eren had been meaning to return the notebook, and having an excuse made it all the more easier!

“I’ll go after breakfast!” Eren decided.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the final part!!! I wanted to turn this into a whole mini series or whatever but this will do for now. If I decide to add to it later or redo it, i will. 
> 
> And I won’t beta this much since I gotta get ready for work lol 
> 
> But enjoy!!

Captain Levi’s office was intimidating.

Eren’s only been there a handful of times, with each time being there to get punished for fighting with Jean or speaking out of order. Though it was a chilling and intimidating experience, Eren couldn’t deny that the way Captain berated her sent her into lulls of a dream land where he would punish her a different way.

Eren shook her head, scrunching her nose. This was no time to be thinking about such dirty things! Right now, she had to return Levi’s book and maybe get a couple of servings of tea or two.

She raised her fist and knocked gently. She waited, the weight of the book in the back of her shirt feeling heavy like a stone.

“Come in!”

Eren took a hold of the doorknob and pushed the door open, pleasantly surprised to see the Captain alone. She half-feared Petra or Erwin would be around, but they weren’t.

The shorter man was sifting through his bookshelf, looking almost frantic and panicked. Eren felt a twinge of guilt, as she could guess why.

“Eren?” Levi asked, half surprised to see the titan shifter appear. “What did you need?” He paused his action and wiped at his hands with a spare handkerchief.

Eren smiled nervously, her gut twisting in all sorts of heat-emitting movements. There was something about Captain Levi making direct eye contact that made the inside of the titan shifter feel warm and fluttery like a flick of birds.

“I . . .” Eren gulped after her words. “I was hoping to get some tea?”

“Some tea?” Levi repeated dumbly, as if he hadn’t heard her correctly the first time. “That’s it? You can buy tea whenever we go into town, you know.”

“I know,” Eren spoke, digging her boot into the floor below her. “But erm . . . I knew you had some, so I thought I’d ask you first.”

His stare was blank.

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately,” Eren elaborated, twisting her hands together. She hadn’t realized how clammy her hands have gotten while standing here. “And um . . . I—“

Levi was still staring at her, making her mouth run dry and her throat feel stuffed.

“Erm—I-I . . .” Eren gasped, her stomach tightening. “I just wanted some tea for sleeping.” The final sentence let loose and it felt like Eren crashed under the weight of the world.

The older man blinked. “I only sleep three hours a night. I might not be the best person the ask.”

Eren felt like she was stepped on by a giant titan. His rejection wasn’t even that harsh, it was just a simple end to a conversation that was fruitless in the first place.

“Oh, well thank you anyway.”

The brunette turned and prepared making her leave, feeling thoroughly defeated now that her excuse basically crumbled and flew out the window.

But at that moment, the book fell from the back of Eren’s shirt, bouncing on the floor before flipping to a random page, right in front of Levi.

Eren didn’t dare turn. A deadly silence fell over the room, absolute dread shooting through Eren’s core. She clenched her fists tightly to her side, hoping the ground would miraculously turn into a giant titan and eat her right now.

“Where did you find that?” Came the dead serious, gravelly voice behind her.

Eren wanted to vomit.

She turned and raised her hand to her open mouth, giving Captain Levi a dangerous and wild look.

“You fucking moron!” Levi marched towards her with a pointed finger. “Turning into a titan won’t get you away from this, Eren! Answer me now, where did you find this book?”

“I found it in the bathroom!” Eren cried, throwing her hands up. She felt her face and ears turning red, and she wasn’t sure why but she screwed her eyes shut and leaned away from the shorter man.

Levi took a few menacing steps forward and kicked the door closed with his boot before glaring at the taller girl.

“Sit. _Now_.” He circled around her and pointed at the chair in front of his desk with a pale, veiny arm.

Any other day, Eren would’ve swooned over the commanding voice that beckoned her forth. But right now, she was terrified out of her mind! She sat quickly, tucking her hands into her lap and staring into the floor.

So Captain Levi knew that Eren found his totally cringe-worthy romance fantasy novel. What will he do now? Toss Eren out the window? Make her do push-ups? Send her to the dungeon?

Anything would be better than having Captain Levi stare at her with the most pissed expression she’d ever seen on him. Like he was now.

“No one is supposed to read that,” Levi spoke, pointing at the book on the floor that he still hadn’t bothered to pick up. “What compelled you to steal it?”

“Steal it?!” Eren’s jaw flew open. “I-I did nothing like that! _You’re_ the one that left it in the bathroom after taking a shit!”

Levi’s mouth twisted. “Fine. Then why did you read something that didn’t belong to you, Eren?”

“I thought it was a normal book!” Eren cried truthfully. “And-And it was for awhile until erm . . . I read your notes in the back. And I put two and two together and—“

“How much of the back part did you read?” Levi sounded alarmed now.

“One paragraph!” Eren yelped, loathing the feeling of being yelled at by Captain Levi. She was sure the man’s never raised his voice at anyone in history and here she was, getting loudly interrogated.

Levi scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk. “I’ll choose to believe you for my own sanity. But for now, I need you to promise me to not expose what you’ve read to anyone. Do you understand me?”

Eren nodded eagerly. “Y-Yes, sir! Can-Can I just say that I really enjoyed your book? Before you kick me out?”

Levi glared. “It’s not a book, moron. It’s just a small, pointless hobby of mine.”

The brunette got angry. She didn’t like giving out compliments all the time, especially to people besides Armin or Mikasa. And here this man was, throwing it back in her face while insulting her intellect.

Eren didn’t think about the next words that fell from her mouth. “Fine, well uh—you suck at it, anyway.”

“Excuse me?” Dark eyes narrowed.

 _I can’t believe I just said that_. Eren thought miserably.

A hand flew up the scratch the back of a tanned neck, nervous heat radiating throughout her body. “Well—it’s just—the sex scenes . . .”

Now it was Levi’s turn to blush, which made Eren even more nervous than she ever would’ve thought previously. Did she really do that herself? Did she make Levi blush? Her? Eren Jaeger?

“They’re bad,” Eren stated bluntly. “They’re not satisfying. Have you ever pleasured a woman before?”

The older man scowled. “Tch. You’re not paying me enough to critique me on my work, brat.”

“I’m just giving you some advice—“

“I wouldn’t ever take your advice, so why would I ever accept your criticism?” Levi asked, raising a brow. Eren frowned at him, finding him to be excessively childish. Two can play at that game.

Eren leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed. “Why don’t you ask your girlfriend Petra to give you some pointers?”

Levi’s face contorted into confusion and then anger. “What the hell are you talking about, you shitty brat?”

“What are _you_ talking about?” Eren raised her own voice, not even knowing what sort of point she was trying to get across anymore. “I’m just saying—“

Levi stood up, looking down on his inferior with alert eyes. “What, that _you_ know what it’s like to be pleasured? Should I ask your friend _Reiner_ how to write my shitty book?”

Eren’s mouth flew open, her face creeping with embarrassed heat. She stood and stumbled over her chair, trying to get away from the superior. He had just—ugh!

“How did you even know about that!?” Eren snapped, facing her body away from him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Not that she had to explain anything to Captain Levi, but her and Reiner were just a few offhand occasions in the supply closet. They’ve always been friends, and quite honestly, he was always a little too odd for her.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You kids aren’t sneaky. And for your information, not that I have to explain anything to you—“

Eren’s eyes flickered towards him, annoyed that the older man spoke so similarly to her.

“But Petra isn’t my type,” Levi scowled out of the side of his mouth. “And I never . . . ugh, forget it. Get the fuck out of my office.”

“No, what is it?” Eren stepped forward. “You wanted to say something! Say it, asshole!”

Levi scoffed. “I could get you thrown into jail for talking to me that way, you know.”

“Tell me, damn it!”

“I’ve never pleasured a woman!” Levi snapped. “There! Now get out of my office.”

Eren blinked, her face relaxing and morphing into surprise. The gears in her head turned and it slowly dawned on her what Captain Levi had meant by what he just said. Does that mean . . . ?

“You’re a virgin?” Eren asked, her brows raising into her forehead. This, quite honestly, came as a shock to her. She figured if anyone were to have a deck of previous affairs, it would most definitely be Captain Levi. Every girl in the three walls knew who he was and had a massive crush on him.

“So?”

“You’ve never pleasured a woman . . .” Eren repeated. A dangerous plan formed in her brain. One that she might regret, but she was gonna five head first in anyway. 

“If you came here just to make fun of me, you’re sorely—“

“I can show you.”

Levi raised a brow.

-

“Shit, Captain,” Eren whined.

Just a few minutes after their heated exchange, Levi grabbed at her shirt and brought her down to his height. He craned his neck upwards and kissed her furiously, his lips chapped yet eager. She had him pressed against his own desk, and how she wanted so desperately to push him completely flat on his back and just take him.

Her unsure and nervous hands rubbed at the sides of his face before circling backwards and rubbing at the stubble of his undercut. Meanwhile, his hot hands rubbed at her sides and rested low on her back.

She moaned into his mouth, enjoying deeply how it felt. Her groin pulsed with warmth that she hasn’t felt in a long time, and the thick thigh rubbing up against her organ eased some of that pressure.

Captain Levi also smelled amazing. He smelled like gun powder, tea leaves and mint, which was something musky yet not unappealing.

“Eren,” Levi pulled away, pressing lips to a tanned neck. His hands reached back around and slipped quickly under her shirt. She gasped into the feeling of the cold hands, arching her back and biting onto her bottom lip. His hands were surprisingly gentle, making feather-light touches across her skin.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” A low voice murmured in her ear. Eren tried to not let the moan escape from her lips as Captain Levi’s strong hands slid up her firm abdomen and rested low on her breasts. He ran his delicate fingers over her nipples, igniting a high pitched whine from the younger.

“A-Are you sure this is your first time?” Eren breathed, digging her longish nails into the back of his neck. She pressed her forehead against his, her big eyes looking into his dark ones.

Levi scoffed. “We’re just kissing, brat. I’ve kissed people before.” 

“Like Petra.”

“Stop being a baby,” Levi snapped, making Eren frown. He didn’t exactly deny that statement, which didn’t help Eren with her insecurity in the slightest. He moved his weight forward and grabbed Eren by the shoulders before turning her around quickly.

Eren gasped when she felt her backside meet with Levi’s chiseled and muscular chest.

“I want you to show me how you pleasure yourself, Eren,” Levi grumbled into her ear, his hands tracing over her sides. “And don’t be shy, brat. You’re the one who called my writing bad.”

Eren blushed, biting onto her lip but being careful to not break any skin. How embarrassing would it have been to turn into a titan right now?

Despite the thoughts running through her head, Eren could die happy. Her inner school girl was melting like lava at the revelation that Captain Levi was touching her and kissing her.

“Well?” Came an impatient voice from behind her.

Eren frowned at him. “I-I can’t just hop into it like you men can! I need build up! I need foreplay!”

“Like what?” Levi asked flatly.

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Like . . . You know . . . ?”

The titan shifter suddenly felt very self conscious. Only now did it sink in that she was pressed up against Captain Levi in a very compromising manner. If anyone were to walk through Captain Levi’s door that happened to be facing them, they would be in a whole new world of trouble.

“No, I don’t know,” Levi said in a matter-of-fact tone. “Walk me through it.”

The shorter man pressed gentle lips to the back of her neck, making Eren suck in a sharp breath. He took the opportunity to run both his hands under her shirt once more, scratching lightly over her skin. There was a quiet part of her that wanted him to cover her skin in scratches and bruises. She’d want other cadets asking questions, her superior officers spreading rumors . . .

“W-Well, I guess I start by . . .” Eren’s voice died a bit in her throat as she began to unbuckle her white pants. These pants weren’t the most flattering, since they all came in one size and shape, but Captain Levi watched attentively.

It was a little awkward with their height difference, so Eren made sure to bend her knees and lean slightly to the right, so Levi could get a full view.

She hooked her thumbs into her pants and shimmied out of them, making sure to curl her hips enough as to make friction with the bulge in Levi’s pants. The older man groaned appreciatively, cupping her breasts and giving them a light squeeze.

“Start with what, Eren?” The low voice came, making Eren’s breath hitch and catch in her throat. His voice had such an anchoring effect, making Eren snap back to what she was doing. Her womanhood felt positively warm and wet now, which she was embarrassed by.

“Mmh—“ Eren bit onto her lip. “Ah—I s-start by rubbing . . . down here.”

She slipped her hand into beneath the fabric of her underwear, reaching past short stubbles of hair and down underneath her hips.

The titan shifter sucked in a breath as she realized how slick she had gotten just from kissing. Her eyes screwed shut. She moved her middle finger in gentle, oval-like motions as she eased herself in between her folds.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” Levi murmured against her shoulder, running his hands towards the center of her chest to unhook her bra from the front.

“A-Ah—!” Eren called out, slapping a hand over her mouth. Levi began playing with her nipples now, gently squeezing them between the pads of his fingers. “I . . . I . . .think about—“

 _You._ But who wanted to confess that?!

“Out with it,” Levi ordered with no malice in his tone. “Or . . . I could tell you what I think about, Eren . . .”

One hand drifted down to her bare hip while the other stayed holding a breast against chapped fingers. Levi took a hold of her hip and pressed into her backside a bit harder, making his erection more obvious. She momentarily paused the rubbing motion around her entrance, struggling between yelping and moaning.

“I think about this,” Levi said so casually it made Eren look at him from her peripheral. “I think about how it would feel to take you to my quarters. To bend you over and disappear in you for hours.”

Eren finally let her hand drop and grip around the hand that grabbed onto her thigh. She let go of a loose moan as she began rubbing herself again, this time, with a bit more purpose. Levi gripped onto her breast as well, sending dull waves of pleasure rolling through her groin.

Her hips buckled every time she rubbed past her clit, Levi taking notice. They kept at this pace for a few short minutes, with Eren rubbing herself and Levi grinding into her from the back. 

“I don’t know if I could stop myself,” Levi confessed, the hand that gripped her breast moving down and rubbing on top of the hand that was currently buried in Eren’s womanhood. “I might just take it too far. Would you be okay with that?”

“N-No,” Eren’s first answer came. “Uh—maybe. I dunno . . .”

Levi scoffed, a faint smile on his face. “A no is a no, so I’m going to assume that’s what you mean. Would you like some help?”

“Eh?” Eren blinked, looking back at the man.

“Can I touch you?” He repeated this time, retreating his hands from Eren’s body.

“Oh,” Eren’s mind was broken. “Yes, Captain.”

“Please call me Levi,” The raven grumbled as Eren settled back up against him. The two let out soft, simultaneous moans as Levi’s stiff erection pressed into her ass, with only a few layers separating them.

“Levi . . .” Eren let the name fall out of her mouth, the name sounding almost foreign.

Levi’s hands went back to be in front of her, one digging into her thigh and the other disappearing into her underwear.

“Levi!” Eren whined as Levi’s forefinger began rubbing at her wet folds. “Levi, Levi, Levi—!” Her moans filled the room now, making Levi groan at the noise.

Eren wasn’t sure where to put her hands, so she simply lifted her shirt over her breasts and looked down, committed to memorizing the pale hands that disappeared into her underwear.

Levi rubbed against her clit with a surprisingly gentleness that made the warm sensation in her gut curl and her knees weaken.

Eren threw her hands back to balance herself on Levi’s desk, her nails digging into the wood. Captain Levi sped up his pace, making Eren spread her legs and lean backwards.

Like with everything else he did, Levi was a prodigy. He moved with precision and expertise, not that Eren was complaining for once. Her Captain Levi managed to surprise her once more.

“C-Captain—“ Eren whimpered between shaking lips. “I . . . I’m going to—“

“Going to what, brat?” The free hand slid up her body and grabbed a hold of her jaw, forcing her head sideways to make direct eye contact with dark irises.

Eren melted at how aroused he looked. Levi’s hair was disheveled from Eren digging in it earlier and his lips were slightly parted, though his thin brows furrowed. Eren was sure to memorize this, almost as if she wouldn’t, then it might just disappear.

In her fleeting moments of distraction, Levi had stuck a finger inside of her with her palm bumping against her clitoris.

“Come for me, Eren,” Levi commanded.

Eren became undone. Her orgasm rocked her core and jolted her body forward. She came with a strangled breath and her face embarrassingly clenched.

After riding out the waves of pleasure, Levi retreated his fingers from her throbbing core and wiped it on a folded cloth nearby. He stood up straight and walked back to his desk, fumbling around with some drawers.

Eren could only watch through a nearly blurred vision, the orgasm feeling so strong it had made her hips weak and her vision bleary.

Levi brought out a small tin cylinder with a flower décor pressed into the top.

“This tea should help you sleep better,” He pushed the can forward. “Though, I don’t think you’ll have any problems tonight.”

Eren blinked slowly. “Huh . . . Oh, right. Tea.”

“Idiot,” Levi scowled at her before grabbing another towel from the same drawer. “Get yourself together and go to your training. You’re probably late.”

How could Levi have been so composed after something like that?! Eren sure couldn’t. After all, she was just given one of the best orgasms of her life from someone she’s worshipped since she was a little girl! You don’t just forget that.

But the afterglow faded quickly and Eren awkwardly remembered where she was—in soaked underwear in the middle of Captain Levi’s office. Her pants were a crumpled heap on the floor and her bra unbuckled and crooked beneath her olive green shirt.

Captain Levi looked completely in phased on the other hand, which pissed Eren off. Annoyed, Eren reached for her pants and began shimmying them back on, vaguely wondering how her boots were tossed off in the middle of all this.

“What about you?” Eren asked, tossing a look over her shoulder as she buttoned her pants together. “I felt your penis! Don’t you need to be taken care of, too?” She clipped her bra back together angrily, which was something she never knew she could do. 

Levi’s brows raised, as if he were surprised at her oh so noble generosity.

“No,” Levi answered. “I’m deciding to cash that favor in some other time.”

“Some other time?” The gears in Eren’s head turned. She froze, the implications of Levi’s statement between held in denial.

“But for now, I need you to get back to training,” His Captain voice returned. “And don’t you dare tell the others what just happened. Not that girl with the black hair or the kid with the blond bowl haircut.”

“Lots of secrets for me to keep,” Eren grumbled.

“If you want this to continue between you and I, then yes. You’ll have to keep your big mouth shut for once.”

 _Continue?_ Eren’s eyes brightened. _So Captain Levi wants to continue??_

Suddenly, a face splitting grin broke on Eren’s face, and she laughed like her lungs were about to give out. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes before she wiped them away and quieted herself with a few gentle chuckles.

“I can shut my mouth,” Eren cheerily decided, reaching over to peck Levi on the cheek. “But I’m going to head back. You’ll approach me if—“

“Go!” Levi waved his hand, a blush forming over his cheeks and ears. He scowled and looked away. “You’ll know when I know, fair?”

Eren smiled softly. “Sure.”

She turned and walked away with a pep in her step, feeling as though she was on top of the world—as if the three walls never existed and the world was hers!

Eren opened the door and gave Levi a little look. “See ya later, Leon.”

“Stupid kid!” Levi called, but Eren had shut the door quickly and jogged quickly down the hall, a bubbling feeling in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I’ve only written straight sex like once or twice before, so this was very new for me. But thank you for reading!! Let me know what you thought?? 
> 
> Also I’m on twitter/skullstrings 
> 
> And tumblr/skullstringz

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll finish the last part later on. I just had to stop because I have to get ready to go grocery shopping haha 
> 
> Anyways, tell me your thoughts! Do you like genderbent ereri/riren? Let me know! 
> 
> I’m also active on twitter/skullstrings  
> And tumblr/skullstringz


End file.
